jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jak wytresować smoka (soundtrack)
thumb|225px|Okładka soundtrackuHow to Train Your Dragon: Music From The Motion Picture — muzyka skomponowana przez Johna Powella do filmu o tej samej nazwie i wydana przez Varèse Sarabande w dniu 23 marca 2010 roku. Utwory zostały wyjątkowo dobrze przyjęte, zdobywając powszechne pochwały od profesjonalnych krytyków muzyki filmowej i fanów. Elementy muzyki celtyckiej zostały wplecione w każdy utwór tego Sountracku przez Powell'a Lista Użycie ;This is Berk :Film: na początku, zanim Berk zostaje zaatakowane przez smoki; napisy końcowe. :Gra Wild Skies: w wiosce Berk. :Gra School of Dragons: w czołówce gry. :Gra Rise of Berk: w tle podczas gry. ;Dragon Battle :Film: podczas walki wikingów ze smokami na początku filmu. ;The Downed Dragon :Film: gdy Czkawka odnajduje w lesie zestrzelonego Szczerbatka. :Gra Wild Skies: Unlandable Cove i The Woods That Howled. ;Dragon Training :Film: podczas pierwszej lekcji smoczego szkolenia; napisy końcowe. :Gra Wild Skies: Lava-Lout Island. ;Wounded :Film: kiedy Czkawka pierwszy raz odwiedza Szczerbatka w Zatoczce. ;The Dragon Book :Film: gdy Czkawka pierwszy raz czyta Smoczy Podręcznik. ;Focus, Hiccup! :Film: podczas pierwszej walki ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. ;Forbidden Friendship :Film: kiedy Czkawka tresuje Szczerbatka; napisy końcowe. :Gra Wild Skies: Badmist Mountain. :Gra School of Dragons: podczas wykluwania się smoka. :Utwór wyróżnia się od reszty soundtracku, słychać w nim ksylofon, harfę oraz instrumenty dęte. Pod koniec słychać perkusję i wokale. ;New Tail :Film: kiedy Czkawka konstruuje, a później przynosi Szczerbatkowi jego nowy ogon. ;See You Tommorow :Film: kiedy pokazana jest seria scen, w których Czkawka poznaje coraz to nowsze zachowania i czułe punkty smoków, by później wykorzystać zdobytą wiedzę podczas szkolenia. :Gra School of Dragons: podczas łowienia ryb. ;Test Drive :Film: podczas pierwszego kontrolowanego lotu Czkawki i Szczerbatka. ;Not So Fireproof :Film: gdy Czkawka i Szczerbatek wspólnie jedzą ryby, a po chwili podlatuje do nich stadko Straszliwców Straszliwych. :Gra Wild Skies: Unlandable Cove i Wrecker's Reef. :Gra School of Dragons: podczas przebywania na farmie. ;This Time For Sure :Film: podczas ostatniej wspólnej walki na smoczym szkoleniu z udziałem Czkawki i Astrid. ;Astrid Goes For A Spin :Film: podczas pierwszego, chaotycznego wspólnego lotu Czkawki, Astrid oraz Szczerbatka. :Gra Wild Skies: podczas wyzwań polegających na lataniu wewnątrz ognistych obręczy. ;Romantic Flight :Film: kiedy Czkawka i Astrid odbywają pierwszy podniebny wspólny lot na grzbiecie Szczerbatka. ;Dragon's Den :Film: gdy Czkawka, Astrid oraz Szczerbatek odnajdują Smocze Leże. :Gra Wild Skies: podczas tresury każdego ze smoków. ;The Cove :Film: kiedy Czkawka i Astrid rozmawiają w Zatoczce pod osłoną nocy. :Gra Wild Skies: Black Heart Bay. :Gra Rise of Berk: czasami możemy usłyszeć ten utwór podczas rozgrywki. ;The Kill Ring :Film: podczas walki Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. ;Ready The Ships :Film: kiedy Stoick Ważki nakazuje wikingom przygotować statki w celu odnalezienia Smoczego Leża. ;Battling The Green Death :Film: podczas walki Wikingów z Czerwoną Śmiercią. :Gra Wild Skies: muzykę słychać podczas wyzwań polegających na strzelaniu ogniem smoka do drewnianych tarcz z wizerunkiem owiec. ;Counter's Attack :Film: kiedy Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem walczą z Czerwoną Śmiercią. ;Where's Hiccup? :Film: już po walce, kiedy Stoick Ważki poszukuje syna, zaś wikingowie sądzą, że chłopak zginął. ;Coming Back Around :Film: kiedy Czkawka odzyskuje przytomność i odkrywa nowe Berk, zamieszkane teraz przez wikingów oraz smoki. :Gra Wild Skies: jedną część utworu słychać podczas wszystkich lotów na dowolnym smoku, zaś drugą - podczas wyzwań polegających na zbieraniu fioletowych emblematów. ;The Vikings Have Their Tea :Gra Wild Skies: Great West Ocean. ;Sticks And Stones :Film: muzykę w wykonaniu Jónsiego słychać w napisach końcowych filmu. Piosenka powstała specjalnie na potrzeby filmu. Nagrody Soundtrack do tego filmu zdobył wiele nagród, m.in.: *Film Score of the Year and Best Original Score for an Animated Feature in IFMCA (Muzyka Filmowa Roku i Najlepsza Muzyka Animacji Filmowej w IFMCA); *Annie Award for Best Music in an Animated Feature Production (Nagroda Annie za Najlepszą Muzykę Animacji Filmowej); *Nominacje w Academy Awards, BAFTA, Saturn Awards i World Soundtrack Academy. Linki zewnętrzne *Strona oficjalna Zobacz też en:How to Train Your Dragon: Music from the Motion Picture Kategoria:Muzyka